greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nico Kim
Nico Kim is an orthopedic surgery fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Nisha When Nisha came into the ER with a bike attached to her after being hit by a car, Nico worked with Link on her. Link used his past experience working at a bike shop to take the bike apart to free her. They then took her into surgery to put an external fixator on her broken leg. ("With a Wonder and a Wild Desire") Link was later angry to learn that Jackson had taken Nisha into the hyperbaric chamber without notifying him. Link and Nico watched as Jackson worked on debriding her wound. When Nisha started coding, Link figured out that the source was her external fixator, to which the infection had spread. Unfortunately, it was too late and Nisha died in the hyperbaric chamber. ("Broken Together") Arthur Krug Nico examined Arthur Krug in the ER and told him that he hadn't broken any of the bones in his face. ("Gut Feeling") J.J Williams Nico worked on the case of J.J. Williams, who broke his arm trying to climb a fence. His arm was broken, which they confirmed with an x-ray. However, the x-ray also showed a mass, which a biopsy confirmed was cancerous. They told him and his mother and J.J. was worried about going bald, prompting Link to cut his own hair and let J.J. help him. ("Flowers Grow Out of My Grave") Wind Storm During the wind storm, Levi was sent to the clinic with Nico to clear it of patients. He and Nico argued over a patient as they worked, but Levi insisted he could handle it because he had experience. After taking a patient to peds, Nico came back to make sure Levi got back okay. After Levi said he'd wait it out in the clinic, Nico went to leave and got swept away as soon as he took one step outside. Levi crawled to him and then helped him get into a nearby ambulance. In the ambulance, Levi said he didn't know he was gay when he was young because he didn't have opportunity to explore the feelings he had. After his speech, Nico kissed him again. Then they had sex in the ambulance. ("Blowin' in the Wind") After the storm had calmed somewhat, they were startled when Alex came into the ambulance to escape the wind. They worried they'd be fired, but at the end of the day, Alex told them what they did was unacceptable and instructed them to use room with locks in the future. ("Shelter from the Storm") Elevator Accident During the wind storm, the power went out, trapping people in elevators. However, when the power came back, the elevators did not immediately start working again. Dahlia and Jackson found the elevator where Phoebe Moss was trapped with Bailey and Taryn and, with Link's help, started trying to get the elevator open. Jed tried to stop them until he learned that the elevator contained organs for Cece. He then helped them get the trapped people out. After they were out, he tried to haul himself out, but before he completely cleared the elevator shaft, the elevator started working again and came down on his legs. They were able to get him free with his legs still attached. Niko helped while Link and Jackson operated and found a way to let him keep both his legs. After his surgery, Jed had nerve function in his foot, which was a sign the surgery worked. ("Shelter from the Storm") Natasha Deon Nico worked on the case of Natasha Deon, who had fallen from a hotel balcony and broken her pelvis. In the OR, he helped Link repair the damage around the pelvis. (Help, I'm Alive") Relationships Romantic He winked at Levi Schmitt while operating, confusing Levi. ("With a Wonder and a Wild Desire") Later, at Joe's bar, Nico bought him a beer after a rough day. Levi wanted to pay him back and grabbed his wallet, but Nico touched his hand to stop him and said Levi could buy the next one. Nico then left, with Levi staring after him. ("Broken Together") Nico later came into the residents' locker room to shower despite having access to the fellows' lounge and Levi was shocked and distracted by seeing Nico with no shirt. ("Gut Feeling") Later, Nico then asked Levi if he would be willing to get that drink that evening, but Levi said he might have plans later. Nico just said he'd be a Joe's if his thing got cancelled. Later, Levi came to the bar for that drink, but Nico mostly brushed him off, confusing Levi. ("Everyday Angel") After working together on J.J. Williams, Levi and Nico ended up in an elevator together and they kissed. They stopped when someone else got on the elevator, but once they were alone again, Nico apologized for what he'd done. Levi said it was fine and also that it was his first time and he was happy to learn. However, Nico said he didn't want to teach him since he has already dealt with his coming out and didn't want to go through it again. ("Flowers Grow Out of My Grave") After being trapped together in an ambulance during the windstorm, Levi talked about having feelings for men before, but never exploring it because he was a nerd and never considered sex much at all. After his confession, Nico kissed him and the two of them had sex in the ambulance.("Blowin' in the Wind") Familial Friendships Professional As part of his training, he works closely together with department head Dr. Atticus Lincoln. Career Nico is an orthopedic surgery fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Notes and Trivia *He is the first openly gay male surgeon in the show's history. *He is also the first known orthopedic surgery fellow in the show. Callie followed a specific orthopedic surgery residency, eliminating the need for a fellowship, and all other known orthopedic surgeons were introduced as attendings. *As a fellow, he wears a personal scrub cap. It is brown and has white and light blue patterns on it. Gallery Episodic 15x01NicoKim.png|With a Wonder and a Wild Desire 15x02NicoKim.png|Broken Together 15x03NicoKim.png|Gut Feeling 15x05NicoKim.png|Everyday Angel 15x06NicoKim.png|Flowers Grow Out of My Grave 15x08NicoKim.png|Blowin' in the Wind 15x10NicoKim.png|Help, I'm Alive Episode Stills 15x03-26.jpg 15x03-27.jpg 15x03-28.jpg 15x03-47.jpg 15x03-48.jpg 15x03-49.jpg 15x03-51.jpg 15x03-55.jpg 15x03-56.jpg 15x08-28.jpg 15x08-29.jpg 15x08-30.jpg 15x08-31.jpg 15x08-32.jpg 15x08-33.jpg 15x08-34.jpg 15x08-54.jpg 15x08-55.jpg 15x08-56.jpg 15x08-57.jpg 15x08-58.jpg 15x08-59.jpg 15x08-60.jpg 15x08-61.jpg 15x08-62.jpg 15x08-63.jpg 15x08-64.jpg 15x08-65.jpg Appearances fr:Nico Kim Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:Doctors